Beth Greene
by becky199469
Summary: Beth Greene is kidnapped and separated from Daryl what is she going to do and how will she get back to Daryl
1. Chapter 1

**A/N thought I'd give walking dead fan fic a go hope you enjoy read and review thanks **

"I'm going to give that dog one last chance." Daryl grabs a jar and walks towards the front door when Beth hears him shout.

"Beth." She quickly grabs his crossbow and run to the hallway and throws him the weapon.

"Beth run, I'll hold them off, I'll meet you out front." Beth freezes for a second unable to move.

"Now, Beth." I jolt into movement and run towards the back of the house and pull the door open Beth dares to glance back at Daryl who is combating his way killing the walkers which have poured through the door, a tear spills from her eyes, Stop it Beth we all have jobs to do I must run and Daryl needs to fight.

…

Once Beth is outside she runs through the graveyard past the grave she and Daryl used to mourn Hershel and up to the road at the end of the plot. She encounters a walker hidden behind a tree it pins her to the ground she pushes the head away from her with all her strength and uses her right hand to grab her knife to stab it in his head, Beth pushes it off her and pants in the darkness before getting back up to wait for Daryl. Come on Daryl please make it. Beth is wishing for his survival when something grabs the back of her shirt, she tries to pull away from the source but just gets tugged further away from the graveyard and Daryl she knows it's not a walker or she'd be dead by now.

"Stop struggling I'm trying to help you." The voice whispers in her ear. Beth twists around causing her bag to slip from her shoulders.

"Get away from me; I don't need your help!" She shouts as loud as she dares and points her knife at the guy who had her in his grasp.

"Guys I think this one needs some persuading." The man says out loud after a few seconds Beth sees a black car turn its lights on and two men exit the vehicle.

"No leave me alone. DARYL." Beth turns to run back towards the graveyard when the three men grab her and drag her into the car. A woman is sat next to Beth and pats her on the shoulder.

"It going to be okay now." Beth shuffles towards the door as far from the woman as possible and looks out the back window as the car drives away from the graveyard, she sees a black silhouette running after the car. Daryl, I'm so sorry.


	2. Grady

**A/N here's chapter 2, I haven't had any reviews yet for one but I thought more chapters might encourage readers, I am sorry if people don't like it but please take a moment to tell me good and bad things about it, enjoy **

Chapter 2

We drove for ages I was trying to figure out where we were going but couldn't place anything until we reach the highway into Atlanta.

"The city is full of walkers why are we going through?" I dare ask. The woman looks to me and gives me a chance to give her a once over she's wearing a police outfit and seems like she's in her mid-twenties.

"My name is dawn, you have broken your arm and back there you obviously needed our help so we are taking you to Grady hospital." Grady hospital was In the middle of Atlanta near where most of the napalms hit at the beginning of all the end of the world rubbish.

We took a sharp left and I could start to see the hospital in the distance but on the way there I could see the blackened buildings and the walkers oh the walkers loads of them here there and everywhere inside or even in the streets, how could people seriously live and work at this hospital?.

"You seriously have a running hospital?" I ask while still staring out the window.

"Running is one way of calling it yes."

"What do you call it then?" I glance at the woman and she smiles at me but not a nice friendly smile more like I own you smile caused me to shiver.

"We call it a system." Oh goodness what have I been brought to? "You should sleep, we still have about 20 minutes' drive to get into the hospital." I took her advice and tried to close my eyes for a bit.

…

I woke in an average private hospital room with the sun rays coming through the windows with just the blinds blocking most of the light out, I try to roll over and feel my right arm has gotten rather heavy I glance down and see it's in a cast, how did I sleep through getting that done? Maybe I was drugged? How am I going to leave? I sit up so I can start to get dressed but my clothes aren't anywhere is sight just a set of pale blue nurse outfit placed at the end of the bed.

Once I was dressed I headed towards the door when it opens…


End file.
